


Ever After

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Correcting Canon, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking advantage of August's love for her, a barely legal Emma seduces her long-time companion. The next morning, a guilt-ridden August, unable to face Emma, attempts to do what he does best; run. But things don't go as planned when the discovery that there will soon be a little prince joining the world brings August running right back to where he belongs; with Emma and Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something for Wooden Swan week using the prompts ‘Henry’, ‘grown up orphans’, ‘correcting canon’, ‘birth’, and ‘wooden swan family’. This is chapter one of three. Enjoy, lovelies.

August groaned, throwing his wet towel into the small pile of dirty laundry before covering his face with his arm as he lay back in the uncomfortable bed. He missed the short days after he’d sold his bike when they’d been able to afford a small studio apartment with comfortable furnishings. The money hadn’t gone very far, but it had lasted long enough for Emma to get comfortable. He hated breaking her heart when it was time to move on. The sad look in her eyes pained him, but he had to take work where he could, so they could survive.

This month they were in a small fishing town near the Washington shore, living in a crap motel that they rented by the week. It had only one bed and after Emma had thrown an actual fit about them sharing the bed, she refused to let him work all day and sleep on the floor, he’d reluctantly agreed to share it with her.

He hated to admit it, but he was grateful for her stubbornness; the bed wasn’t much but it sure as Hell beat sleeping on the floor.

Emma emerged from the bathroom, wearing cut-offs that were short enough to make him uncomfortable, with a toothbrush half dangling from her mouth. She mumbled something about having extra tips from her shift at the diner and how they should consider trading in the crappy bug they’d bought with some of the motorcycle earnings for something that would get them farther than the next crappy beach town.

“Whatever you say, princess,” he mumbled, trying not to let guilt eat away at him.

Emma was skinnier than usual. Sure, she’d always been a little slip of a thing, but he could tell their life on the road wasn’t good for her. He’d tried, really hard, to save money through the years so he could give her the life she deserved, but there never seemed to be enough to go around, no matter how hard he worked.

He’d kept a watchful eye on her throughout the years as they each bounced around from different foster homes. He’d tried to keep them together, but they weren’t siblings, and even if they had been, the system didn’t work that way. He’d never come close to being adopted, he was too old, but she’d had a home, for a few years. For a while, the pressure of keeping her safe had been taken off of his shoulders, but he’d found out too late they’d only shipped her back like she was nothing the moment their own child came along.

No judge had been willing to let a newly emancipated minor take in a foster child, nor had they been willing when he was eighteen, or when he was twenty-one. He’d fought for her, for years, but in the end the only thing he’d been able to do was help her keep good grades so she could graduate early and she could emancipate herself, just like he had. Once she was free of the system they’d hit the road, just trying to survive long enough to make it to the next week.

It’d be a miracle if they made it to her twenty-eight birthday. Sometimes he wondered if it would be so bad to just go find their parents and try to break this curse early. But then he remembered that their world had rules and he couldn’t risk putting her in harm’s way just because he wanted to take the easy way out of this whole situation.

Emma gave him a small smile, which sent a small trail of warmth to spread through his body. She shook her head and sighed before disappearing into the bathroom. He sighed at the sight of her nearly bare backside and called out that she was not allowed to wear those outside. He had a hard enough time keeping men away from her as it was, he didn’t need her encouraging them.

While he’d admit some small part of him was waiting for the day when she’d be old enough for his feelings to not be so wrong, he also refused to allow some asshole to prey on a teenage girl; especially not when she was his charge.

Besides, there wasn’t a man alive that was good enough for his princess.

The room went dark a moment later as Emma’s light footsteps sounded through the room. She slid under the covers and burrowed herself at his side. August wrapped one arm around her and kissed the top of her head protectively. He hadn’t done a perfect job when it came to her and he wished he could do better, but at least they had each other, which had to count for something.

“Listen, I’m almost done with those short stories. Maybe after your birthday, when the season is slow, I can work on trying to get them published. Try to get us enough money so we can settle down somewhere, for real this time.”

“That’d be nice,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his middle. “But, we’ll see how it goes. I don’t mind the moving, August, I know it’s what we have to do.”

“But you deserve better,” he assured. He wanted to give her everything. They couldn’t keep living like this, it wasn’t good for her. They needed to settle down someplace, even if it was only to uproot when it was time to break the curse.

Emma rested her chin on his chest and gazed up at him strangely.

“What?” He asked after a moment, trying to still the butterflies in his stomach.

“I’ve got you, August. What else do I need?”

He shook his head and smiled down at her sadly.

“You deserve everything I’ll never be able to give you.”

Emma reached up and gently touched his cheek. He flinched away from her. He’d been too exhausted to shave that morning or when he’d showered and she didn’t need to feel his scratchy stubbly. That had been a mistake because she set her jaw stubbornly and took hold of his chin, forcing him to look at her.

“Stop. You’re good enough. I know you can’t see it, but it’s true. Okay? You’re…” she climbed onto his lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “….good…” another kiss, “…enough.” She paused and stared into his eyes. August realized they were in a very compromising position, with her straddling him and their faces mere centimeters apart.

“Ems,” he began, reaching up to instinctively tuck a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

“Stop selling yourself short. You’re perfect. You’re all I need. You. No one else. Stop feeling guilty for the things you can’t give me and understand that I’m grateful for the things you have. Please, for me?”

As if he could deny her anything. He gave her a small nod and she smiled before leaning in. He wrapped his arms around her, expecting a hug but she surprised him by pressing her lips to his. He pulled away from her quickly, like her touch burned him.

“What are you doing?”

“Just go with it, please,” she pleaded, kissing him again. Their noses banged together awkwardly as he tried to pull away again and she pulled him back, kissing him desperately.  August moved his hands up her shoulders, attempting to gently push her off before this went too far. It wasn’t right. He was too old for her, legally. Technically, he’d only been alive for a few months before she’d been born, but as far as the law was concerned, she was seventeen and he was in his mid-twenties. He refused to take advantage of her like that.

Besides, they were each other’s family; he couldn’t ruin that by taking her to bed.

And there was that other thing. The small part of him that secretly loved her, not in the way a guardian or a companion loved the person they were protecting, but the way a man was supposed to love a woman. He was pretty sure that part of him couldn’t handle him losing control like that. She was too young to be ready for that kind of relationship and if he screwed things up…

“We can’t,” he protested, pulling away from her a bit more harshly than he intended.

“Why not?” She wasn’t letting him off easy; her lips immediately went for his neck as she rolled her hips over his groin. He cursed and took hold of her wrists.

“Because I’m twenty-four and you’re seventeen.”

“You’re not really twenty-four.”

“You’re not going to lose your virginity like this, Emma.”

“And who are you to tell me how, when, and to whom I shall lose it to?”

He finally detached her from his body and moved to the farthest corner of the bed.

“I’m your…I don’t even know! But I’m not…” he sighed knowing the ‘not worthy’ excuse wouldn’t work with her. “The first time you have sex should be special. It should be with someone you love and who loves you back and worships you and it needs to be perfect. I was stupid enough to go around with every girl who would have me when I was in high school and I regret it now. I don’t want you to repeat my mistakes.”

She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes on him.

“You’re denying me on the assumption that I’m still a virgin?”

He blood ran cold as he realized there was a good possibility some undeserving bastard had already defiled her.

“Are you?”

She shook her head slowly and he forced himself off the bed, cursing. He was so angry; at her for being stupid enough to give away her body like that, at the bastard who’d been given such a precious gift, and at himself for not knowing she’d been sneaking around with boys. Even if it had happened before they’d begun traveling, he should have known so he could have protected her.

“What were you thinking? What if you had gotten pregnant? Did you even think of that?” He yelled as he ran his hands over his face.

Her lower lip curled out into a pout and he could see the tears were about to come.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think, I just…” she shrugged. “I knew you’d never want me and I was lonely. It was stupid, but…” She crossed her arms and shrugged as a single tear spilled down her cheek.

His face softened as he moved to kiss the top of her head.

“Shh, it’s not your fault. It’s mine. I’m sorry I yelled, okay?” She slipped her arms around his neck as he drew her close.

“But I’m right, you don’t want me.”

He sighed.

“Emma, any man who doesn’t want you is a fool. You’re a jewel who needs to be treasured. I just want you to hold out for someone who will.”

“But you do,” she whispered as she buried her face in his shirt.

“I don’t-“ She drew away and stared up at him with big, wet eyes.

“I told you not to play that self-deprecating bullshit with me, Pinocchio.” He flinched. She only called him that when she was angry. “You want me to be treasured and worshipped and shown how I deserve to be treated? Then be a man and show me before I go off and make another stupid mistake.”

He swallowed hard and began to shake his head. He couldn’t. She gathered his shirt in her fists and forced their mouths together as she pressed her body flush to his. His brain was still telling him that this was wrong but his body was sick of being noble. He kissed her back, only for a moment, but that moment was long enough for her to gain the upper hand.

“Show me, August,” she appealed, running her fingers through his hair. “Make love to me,” she commanded in a husky tone as her teeth tugged on his lower lip. Against his better judgment, he fell for her act, hook, line, and sinker. And it was an act, he’d realize later, but as he gripped her waist and picked her up to carry her back to the bed, he didn’t care.

He lowered her into the mattress and deepened their kiss. He kissed her slowly as his hands touched every inch of her. He wanted to take his time, she deserved nothing less. He pressed his lips to her neck as he slipped off the last barrier between their bodies. This was how it was supposed to be, he realized. If they’d never left their home land, they’d still have found their way to one another. He pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her lips once more before holding her face in his hands. He stared down at her and wondered if this was what the Blue Fairy had in mind when she’d agreed to send him to this world with Emma.

“What?”

“Nothing, just…we don’t have to do this, we can wait.” He’d been prepared to wait forever for her, if that was what it took, and he was willing to wait even longer if necessary. He didn’t want to sleep with her just because she felt like it was something she needed to do. He wanted to do it because she wanted it just as much as he did.

She linked her fingers together at the back of his neck and led his mouth back to hers. She slipped her tongue past his lips and hitched one leg over his hips.

“Stop trying to be noble and just get on with it,” she whispered against his lips before claiming them once more. He kissed her back and trailed his hands over her sides before grasping her waist. Before he could change his mind, he moved a hand between their bodies and guided himself into her. He sucked on her lower lip and rubbed himself against her opening, gathering her fluids on his member before gently pressing into her. Even though she’d done this before, he still wanted to be careful with her.

A moment later he cursed against her lips as he realized she’d lied to him. He pulled back as she winced and he touched her cheek with his palm.

“Ems…”

“Too late to stop now, August,” she hissed in pain.

August shook his head at his stubborn princess and kissed her harshly before slipping his fingers inside of her. He cooed her quietly while caressing her hair with his free hand. He cursed himself for spending too much time with the light touches and kissing and not enough time with foreplay, a mistake he’d never make again.

“Relax,” he whispered as he slid his wet fingers over her small bundle of nerves. She whimpered as he rolled the small bud between his thumb and forefinger. “Just let it happen,” he encouraged, knowing from experience that the first time wasn’t going to be pleasant for her and he wanted to do everything he could to make sure she came at least once.

“August, I don’t…oh, there!” She clutched the bed sheets and shuddered besides him. He released her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling her against his chest. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back gently while she recovered.

“Wow,” she whispered with a small smile.

“Yeah.”

“Does it get better than that?”

He buried his face in her hair, so she wouldn’t see him trying not to laugh.

“Maybe, I think I’m rather good-oww.” Emma smacked him in the arm before kissing him. August ran his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss. She moved her hands down his chest before wrapping her fingers around him. He groaned before pulling away slowly. Once Emma set her mind to something, there was no talking her out of it.

“It’s going to hurt,” he warned. “More than earlier.”

“Well then, we’re going to have to do it until it stops being painful,” she replied as she gave him a tight squeeze.

“You’re incorrigible,” he growled as he kissed her. He rolled on top of her and pulled her close before repositioning himself at her entrance. “Ready?” She gave him a small nod and pressed her forehead to his.

He slid into her carefully, being sure to use enough force to break through in one swift try, wanting to spare her to the extra pain. Emma bit her lip to keep from crying out but he could see the pain on her face. Guilt pressed into his gut. This was wrong. He wasn’t worthy of her, especially not to be her first, but it was too late now.

“Keep going, don’t stop,” she commanded.

Well, he was already going to Hell for this; he supposed he might as well make the best of it.

August trailed his lips over her neck and made love to her slowly and precisely, until her whimpers turned into her crying out his name.

“Oh God, yes, August. More.” He took a nipple into his mouth and pressed a thumb above where their bodies were joined. He sped up, but still tried to be gentle, he didn’t want to hurt her again. She arched her back towards him and scratched his back lightly. She pressed a hard kiss to his lips before nipping at him. “I’m not going to break, August. You can stop treating me like I’m a princess and start treating me like I’m a woman; you’re woman.”

“Dammit, Emma,” he whispered before crushing his lips to hers.

He held her close and held off on his own release until he felt the familiar clenching of her body around him. After they both rode out their waves of pleasure, he held her tightly against him, never wanting to let her go. She wrapped both arms around his middle and buried her face against his chest. He could feel moisture from her eyes and he realized she was quietly crying against him.

“Emma? I…we could have stopped, I told you, I didn’t mean to-“

“No, it’s not that, it’s just-“ She sniffled and looked up at him through her tear-filled eyes. “I love you, too,” she said before kissing him. August froze, trying to remember what he’d said to her during their love making. Had he let that bit of information slip?

“What?” He croaked.

“It’s okay, I know. I’ve always known. I’m not a fool; I see the way you look at me and its okay, because I love you too. And I’m sorry I lied to you, but I was sick of waiting. I love you.”

He pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head, trying to hide his own tears.

“I love you.” He kissed her temple. “I love you, Ems.” Her cheek. “Goddammit, I love you so much.” Her lips. He repeated his love for her in-between kisses until they were somehow making love again, with him whispering how much he loved her until they fell asleep tangled up in one another’s arms.


End file.
